Facebook: Solicitud de Amistad
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Sakura observaba la brillante pantalla del ordenador frente a ella con el perfil de Sasuke Uchiha puesto. ¿Le enviaba la solicitud o no?


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto. A mí sólo me prestó a sus niños para jugar con ellos. Facebook y demás compañías que se mencionan son de sus respectivos dueños y/o CEOs.**

* * *

**FACEBOOK: SOLICITUD DE AMISTAD**

_Capítulo Único_

Sakura observaba la brillante pantalla del ordenador frente a ella casi mordiéndose las uñas. Su mirada jade revelaba toda su ansiedad contenida y sus cabellos rosas completamente despeinados, una cosa muy rara en ella, mostraban la desesperación y la indecisión que llenaban su interior. Y es que, joder, estaba mirando el perfil de Sasuke Uchiha, el tío más bueno del instituto que se había recién trasferido hacía una semana a su preparatoria, su amor imposible desde el primer instante en que lo vio, sin encontrar el valor para enviarle una puñetera solicitud de amistad.

¡Oh, sí! Era patética. Simple y llanamente patética.

Aguantándose las inmensas ganas de golpear su cabeza contra el teclado, Sakura se obligó a sí misma a serenarse. Ya hasta estaba diciendo palabras que, en sus cabales, no decía. Se palmeó el rostro un par de veces, contó hasta diez y, utilizando sus dedos como un simulacro de peine, arregló su cabello lo mejor que pudo, tratando de que su apariencia también reflejara la calma que deseaba obtener.

Con su ritual de sosiego terminado, la chica dirigió sus ojos a la pantalla nuevamente. Debía bajarle el brillo o se quedaría ciega. Bueno, eso no importaba ahora, ella estaba pensando en Sasuke. Sasuke y su perfil de Facebook. Se aseguró a sí misma que no era tan difícil, que nada malo pasaría si presionaba el botón gris, ése que lucía tan indefenso.

Ni ella misma se lo creyó.

¡Porque no! ¡Ese botón no era nada indefenso! ¡Indefenso sus (inexistentes) pelotas! Pues ese condenado botoncito podría cambiar el rumbo de su vida.

¿Qué tal que Sasuke la rechazaba (la solicitud)? Jesús, eso rompería su ya maltrecho corazón. No tendría cara qué plantar el día siguiente en la escuela. Además, podría verse como una necesitada. ¿Y si mejor esperaba a que él se la enviara? ¡No, no! Eso era incluso más estúpido. No sucedería ni en un millón de años. Tenían ciento treinta y dos amigos en común (Sakura se había pasado toda la semana agregando a todo ser viviente al que Sasuke le dirigiera la palabra), por lo que estaba segurísima de que ya le había salido en sugerencias y que, al no tener ella una petición de él, la había ignorado, así que, ¿por qué la agregaría ahora?

No cabía duda de que su vida era miserable. De hecho, era tan miserable que debía ocultar su impureza de la sociedad y regodearse en algún rincón oscuro de su inmundicia. Sí, eso se merecía.

—¡Joder, Sakura, deja de estar berreando que me estresas! —fue el grito enfurecido de Ino, quien se encontraba a su lado. Las dos chicas, al ver que salían temprano, habían acordado pasarse un ratito al salón de cómputo a "checar unas cosas urgentes" antes de irse.

Ino estaba molesta porque, mierda, Sakura llevaba balbuceando y lloriqueando los cuarenta y cinco minutos que tenían allí sobre alguna cosa que ella desconocía, pero sí aseguraba que era una reverenda tontería. La rubia sabía por experiencias pasadas que su amiga podía ponerse pesada por las cosas más simples, peor bueno, ella era así y de cualquier manera… pues, digamos que la quería.

—¡Pero Ino! ¡Esto es d vida o muerte! —lloriqueó Sakura, intentando defenderse.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire y cogiendo paciencia de donde ya no había, Ino calmó sus ánimos y giró su cuerpo en dirección a la computadora de su amiga. Esperaba encontrar con que la de ojos verdes había desconfigurado todo el sistema operativo o creado un troyano capaz de explotar las computadoras del pentágono, pero menudo fiasco se encontró al ver la página del perfil de su reciente compañero, Sasuke Uchiha, toda bloqueada porque Sakura no le tenía en su lista de amigos.

—¿Qué mierda? —se le escapó. Luego volvió a recuperar la compostura— Dime, ¿cuál es el problema?

Sakura se revolvió los rosados cabellos otra vez. ¿Ino estaba tonta o qué? ¡Si todo estaba más claro que el agua! Con sus ojos maniáticos, Sakura le envió ondas telepáticas a Yamanaka para que captara el asunto. No funcionó.

—No sé si enviarle la solicitud a Sasuke o no —explicó la pelirrosa al notar que su amiga no pillaba el asunto.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Ino luego de un minuto de silencio y expresión de incredulidad— Pues mándasela y ya.

Tragándose su réplica ofendida _(¿cómo que "eso es todo", eh?_), Sakura explicó algunos de los muchos puntos que tenía en contra de llevar a cabo tal acción, como que enviársela era sinónimo de gritar a los cuatro vientos su enamoramiento por Sasuke y ella no quería ser como las otras chicas respecto a eso, que si le rechazaba la solicitud no solo le rompería el corazón, sino que le haría perder para siempre la oportunidad de sus excitantes fotos de perfil y demás publicaciones y otro etcétera de tonterías de ése calibre.

—…y todos se reirán de mí porque fui la tonta a la que Sasuke le rechazó la solicitud de amistad. Claro que, como tú ya tienes a Sai, no entiendes de esto, Ino—finalizó con ojos tristes. Era tan desolador ser soltera.

Conteniéndose las ganas de decirle una grosería y poner los ojos en blanco, Ino respondió:

—Entonces no la envíes.

Por su parte, ahora Sakura sí no se contuvo.

—¿Eres tonta o qué? —dijo alterada, eso sólo le hizo perder los estribos a su compañera— ¿Cómo que no se la envíe? ¡Estaría perdiendo mi oportunidad con Sasuke! ¡S-A-S-U-K-E! ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

—¡Entonces envíasela, puta madre! —gritó Yamanaka alterada y golpeando a la pelirrosa en la nuca; luego les echó una mirada envenenada a todos los mirones a su alrededor. Los espantó al segundo— ¡Me tienes hasta los ovarios con tus tonterías! ¡Que si se la envías o que no! ¡Hasta parece que te vas a casar, joder! ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Se la voy a enviar yo!

Arrebatándole el ratón de las manos, la rubia dio clic en el codiciado botón gris. Luego salió del lugar echando pestes sobre su amiga.

Lo siguiente que Sakura supo fue que Ino le había arruinado la vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Acostado en la comodidad de la cama de Naruto, Sasuke encendía la laptop de su amigo. El rubio estaba bañándose porque se había caído en un charco de lodo, así que él mataba el tiempo robando su wi-fi y su ordenador.

Dando clic en la barra de direcciones del navegador, Uchiha escribió su dirección web favorita (Facebook), presionó "enter" y esperó a que cargara la página. En menos de un segundo apareció el perfil de su amigo junto con la sesión iniciada. Indicó que quería salir de la cuenta de Uzumaki para abrir el suyo propio, claro, no sin antes escribir en el muro del chico el ya clásico: "soy joto y me la como toda".

—Tengo siete solicitudes de amistad —murmuró para sí mismo y luego las confirmó todas sin importarle si eran de cabareteras y homosexuales. Él no discriminaba.

De cualquier manera, él sólo tenía Facebook para jugar en _Farm Ville_.

* * *

**Si a ustedes no les ha pasado el dilema de Sakura es porque nunca les ha gustado alguien ajeno a su círculo social… o no tienen Face xD Y ése Sasuke, con su granja virtual xD  
**

**Sí, sé que Sakura está fuera de personaje, pero si no era así la cosa no funcionaba. Publicaré más one-shots sobre alguna tontería de Facebook, aunque aún no tengo claro si habrá más "SasuSaku".**

**Y, si alguien ha leído mi anterior fic "Última Palabra", que sepa que lo continuaré, pero estoy eligiendo el mejor final para él, para que no quede todo sin chiste.**

**Tanto si les gustó como si no, o si ven algún error, pues me lo mandan por medio de ese sexy botón azul que cada día se vuelve más irresistible. Sí, ese que dice "review".**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
